


Tú pediste un deseo y yo me caí del momento

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Brothers, Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Spoilers, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sabe lo que de verdad le gustaría hace, sabe quién tendría éxito – si no de curarlas – al menos de cauterizar sus heridas, dándole un poco de alivio por el dolor.“¿Dónde estás, hermano?”
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	Tú pediste un deseo y yo me caí del momento

**Tú pediste un deseo y yo me caí del momento**

  1. _All by myself – Celine Dion_



Muerta.

_La reina Frigga murió._

Muerta.

Lo más trata de lidiar con esa idea, lo más cae en la desesperación, en la locura, en la rabia.

En un arraigado deseo de venganza y más muerte, por un camino que lo conduciría directamente al infierno, aún más bajo de donde está ya, haciendo de él más una arma rota que no sea ya desde el día cuando nació, allí en el frio de Jotunheim.

Y, en medio de toda la rabia, y las escasa cosas que posee dentro de esa celda aséptica, una cara llega arrogante en la mente de Loki, alimentando su fuego.

Sabe lo que de verdad le gustaría hace, sabe quién tendría éxito – si no de curarlas – al menos de cauterizar sus heridas, dándole un poco de alivio por el dolor.

“¿Dónde estás, hermano?”

  1. _You’ll never be alone – Anastacia_



Tendría que haberlo enfrentado y acabar con eso.

Admitir a sí mismo que no se fiaba de Loki, que ya no podía hacerlo, y admitir que esa idea lo mataba.

Durante su vida, durante el camino que había tenido que seguir para ser el hombre que era, el destino le había garantido muchas personas que confiaban en él, personas que lo querían y que estaban dispuestas a morir por él, a caer en sus batallas.

Pero no su padre, no su madre, ni Heimdall, ni Sif, ni nadie más podía ser lo mismo que Loki, sólo por el simple hecho que nunca le habrían dicho la verdad difícil que le hacía falta oír, porque nunca había visto el mismo desprecio en sus caras como lo había visto en la de su hermano.

Thor necesitaba que Loki lo despreciara, para razones reales o imaginarias, lo necesitaba para seguir creciendo y esperar un día de ser bastante hombre de perdonar y olvidar. Para dejar de ser una demasiado poderosa arma rota, y dejar de arriesgar todo por culpa de un ego inflado y poca propensión en sentarse para pensar antes de accionar.

Pues, podía admitir con sí mismo que no se fiaba de Loki.

Podía, en la medida de que mantuviera en mente que siempre iba a quererlo, y que iba a luchar hasta la muerte para mantenerlo a salvo por sí mismo.

  1. _Luisa’s bones – Crooked Fingers_



“¿Qué hiciste con nuestro padre?”

Es una pregunta difícil para responder.

Es difícil, porque incluye otra de sus traiciones, es difícil porque quiere que entienda que no le había pasado nada a su _querido_ ex rey.

Y es difícil porque la manera como Thor empuja dentro de él hace imposible por él concentrarse bastante de recordar su propio nombre, ni hablar de la ubicación de Odín.

“ _Tu_ padre.” está todavía bastante lúcido de hacerle notar, enganchando las piernas alrededor de las caderas de su hermano, aferrándose por su vida y esperando que pueda continuar para siempre, que no tendrá que responder, que el semidiós que actualmente se eleva sobre de él pueda quedarse allí para toda la eternidad.

Thor empuja más duro, que viene de un lugar de rabia más que de pasión, como si quisiera asegurarse de hacer de su hermano una arma rota.

Sin saber cuánto sea roto ya.

“Vas a decírmelo, Loki.” sisea, empujando otra vez dentro, y otra vez, y otra vez.

Y Loki lo hará, cuando todo se acabará.

Porque siempre fue bueno a engañar a todos con la excepción de sí mismo, y no puede mentir; va a acabar pronto.

  1. _Undress me – Anggun_



“Te creí muerto más veces que me guste recordar, hermano.”

Hay una acusación en su voz, y Thor sólo espera que Loki la oiga.

Y por la expresión en su cara lo hace, y elige de ignorarla.

“¿Esperas que sea un engaño por Asgard también?” pregunta Loki en baja voz, la idea de su casa de la infancia reducida a cenizas le hace sentir más dolor que habría pensado de sentir.

Thor levanta los ojos hacia de él, el dolor profundamente arraigado en esos.

Sin embargo, no le responde. Se pone en pie y lo alcanza, lo abraza, lo besa con toda la fuerza que tiene, como si quisiera hacerle daño.

“Eres todo lo que me queda que todavía pueda llamar casa, Loki.” le dice, y esta vez no es una amenaza, y está desesperado. “Sólo soy una arma rota ahora, y voy a necesitar a ti para hacerlo bien. Sólo esta vez.”

Loki quiere prometer. Quiere decirle que se puede fiar de él, que va a pegarlo de nuevo, que lo superarán.

Pero no lo hace, y sólo lo besa otra vez. Porque le hace falta, y porque ahora no puede arriesgar de mentirle otra vez.

  1. _We are the world – USA for Africa_



Llévalo de vuelta a Asgard y hazle enfrentar la justicia.

Loki sabía lo que significaba, y sabía también que su hermano estaba lleno de ella.

Oh, claro que iba a llevarlo a casa.

Celebrado como el héroe que había salvado Midgard, mientras en Midgard era el poderoso que había ayudado a neutralizar la amenaza de su mismo hermano.

A Loki le habría gustado preguntarle el precio de todo eso, pero Thor se había asegurado que no pudiera hablar, se había asegurado que sólo fuera una arma rota antes de arriesgar que pisara frente al Padre de Todo, sin arriesgar de tener que salvar la situación otra vez y no tener éxito de hacerlo sin la ayuda de su circo de monstruos.

Loki quería darle un puño. Olvidar los hechizos y los engaños, olvidar todas las armas de los mundos, sólo quería darle un puño en la cara, y quizás esperar que finalmente iba a ver porque hubiera hecho todo esto.

Y finalmente dejarle ver cuánto bien se hubiera sentido últimamente Loki, con toda la atención de Thor en _él_ , por una vez.

  1. _Eyes wide open – Ashlee Simpson_



Significaba muchas cosas.

No ser el hijo de Odín. Ni de Frigga. No ser de Asgard.

No ser el hermano de Thor.

Su rabia se había calmado, mientras meditaba en su venganza. Le hacía falta que su mente estuviera clara, o el primero instinto le habría ya hecho derribar el palacio antes, y el reino después.

Pensó en su infancia, en cómo Odín siempre hubiera preparado a Thor para ser rey, en cuánto lejos se hubiera sentido Loki, como si le hubiera dado una arma rota y mientras su hermano tenía Mjöllnir.

Sabiendo por qué, ahora, era casi un alivio.

Pero si su planeta natal estaba arruinado para siempre, si su ocasión de reinar a los Gigantes de Hielo era una consolación deprimente, iba a tener que encontrar un trono, y sabía cómo obtener uno.

Odín afirmaba de haberlo crecido como si fuera su carne y hueso.

Cuando su verdadera carne y hueso iba a caer, sólo habría tenido que mostrárselo a su otro hijo.

  1. _The days – Avicii_



_“No te preocupes, Loki. Siempre voy a cuidarme de ti.”_

Esa promesa, quemada en la mente de Thor como una maldición, le recordaba de lo que había sido su juventud, de cuanto peligrosamente cerca hubieran sido su hermano y él, incapaz de explicarse como pudiera haberse sentido de esa manera con Loki, con su familia.

Saber ahora que Loki no era de su sangre no cambiaba nada. Seguía siendo el chico flacucho que había conocido, el que había respondido a esa promesa diciendo que no necesitaba de ser cuidado, y Thor recordaba cuanto hubiera deseado besar ese puchero en su cara, entonces.

Había tenido razón, como siempre. A Loki no le hacía falta ser cuidado, y había hecho un punto de probarlo.

Mientras Thor oía a Fury y a los demás hablar de él, tenía que concentrarse para dejar que ese chico saliera de su mente, reemplazándolo con la arma rota e incontrolable que era ahora.

A Loki no le hacía falta que lo hiciera, pero iba a encontrar una madera de cuidarse de él, de todas formas.

Después de todo, era su hermano.

  1. _Wake me up when Semptember ends – Green Day_



Tenía que ser verdad, esta vez.

La lógica se lo decía. El cadáver frente a él lo estaba gritando.

El universo estaba al borde del colapso, su gente a punto de estar borrada por la existencia de un loco con una solución siniestra a un problema que todavía tenía que presentarse, pero por una vez Thor no podía pensar en la cosa justa de hacer.

Loki había muerto.

Thor lo había llorado más veces que le habría gustado hacer, pero esas veces de alguna manera sabía qué tenía que seguir viviendo.

En ese momento, algo se había roto dentro de él, y le había dicho que era real.

Loki _Odinson_ se había llamado, ofreciéndose de sacrificio mientras trataba de hacer lo correcto por la primera vez en su vida.

Ahora todo que quedaba de su hermano era una cáscara rota, una arma rota, un cuerpo que no iba a ver ni honra ni nada, no allí.

Venganza. Eso, Thor podía tratar de ofrecérselo.

Y después de eso, iba a sentarse y llorar el acto final de un hermano que había querido más que a sí mismo.

  1. _Live to tell – Madonna_



“Podríamos... sabes. Quedarnos aquí.” Loki besó a su hermano, como si quisiera excitarlo para hacerle decir que sí a su absurda petición.

Porque _estaba_ absurda, y lo sabía.

“¿Y dejar que Asgard caiga bajo el dominio de Hela? Nuestro padre nos advirtió por una razón, Loki. No podemos abandonar nuestra gente. _Yo_ no puedo.”

Loki frunció los labios y recibió el golpe.

Hizo una sonrisa, de todas formas, como si no lo hubiera oído.

“Nadie nos conoce aquí. Entiendo que no sea algo que puedas apreciar, pero personalmente yo puedo. Afrontémoslo, Thor... Hela hizo dos armas rotas de nosotros. Aquí podemos ser todo lo que queremos, sin responsabilidades ni...”

“Loki.” su hermano lo interrumpió, seco. “Voy a encontrar una manera de volver a casa.” suspiró, extendiendo una mano para acariciarle la cara. “¿Vas a venir conmigo?”

Era injusto pedírselo. Era injusto pedirle de volver en un reino que lo conocía y lo odiaba, arrancarlo de la posibilidad de hacerse un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida. Y Thor lo sabía, no quería una vida que no incluyera a él.

“Quizás no debería.” contestó, sabiendo bien que era una mentira.

“Quizás no deberías.” Thor siguió el juego, y su sonrisa le dijo a su hermano que lo sabía.

No podía luchar contra a un hombre de Asgard. Loki lo había aprendido por las malas, y todavía seguía cayendo en eso.

  1. _Rest in peace – Buffy, Once More with Feelings_



“¿Tendría que ayudarte a salvarla así que puedas convencerte de no estar enamorado de tu mismo hermano?” Loki hizo una sonrisita, luchando contra el encarcelamiento, la muerte de su madre y la petición de Thor, haciéndolo sentir como una arma que había sido rota, hecho inútil para sí mismo.

“Tendrías que ayudarme a salvarla así que...” empezó Thor, luego bufó y le cogió el cuello. Por un momento Loki pensó que quisiera matarlo, pero no se sorprendió cuando en vez lo besó. “Te ruego, Loki.” pidió al final, en un susurro.

El menor se detuvo, los labios que tocaban los de su hermano, y su sabor le hizo perder la concentración por un momento.

“Admítelo, Thor. Dime lo que quiero oír, y voy a ayudarte a salvar a tu Jane.”

Había miles cosas que podían ocurrir. Podían pelear, Thor podía irse y dejarlo allí a pudrirse, podía tratar de convencerlo.

No lo hizo.

“Te quiero, Loki.”

Estaba difícil por el Gigante de Hielo ignorar la familiar sensación en el profundo de sí mismo, pero tenía que ignorarla.

“Dime tu plan.” murmuró, sabiendo qué no iba a acabar de la manera que quería.


End file.
